


I want to help you

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Friendship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker doesn't play with Madrid, David want to help him and tell him to go to play in US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to help you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV Iker

I no longer play with Real Madrid and with the start of the new season it would not work out. I had a lot of offers to go to another club but none really interested me. I wanted to continue my career but I don't know where ...

While I was back for training with Real Madrid, I got a call from David and he told me that he would like that I sign to be on his team that he want to create relative to the franchise in the United States, he want that I play and after joining the staff.   
I have answered to him **"Thanks David, but why you do this for me ?"  
** **"Because you are my friend Iker and that i want to help you and i miss you"**  
"I will think about the offer."  
"When everything will be okay with the team i will call you again" 

I resumed training with Real Madrid and some time later David calls me and said **"everything is ready for the club, it will start next year"**   
**"Oh it's good"** my answer to him   
**"I would like to know if about the discussion that we had you could tell me your answer ?"  
'I accept your proposition, i will sign without problem"**   
**"I'm happy that you want to join me."**   
**"I miss you David"**   
**I miss you too Iker"**

I talked to my wife who told me that she would follow me, and also she knows about my relationship I had with David in the past. She told me that she would let us space for both of us. So from time to time she leaves Spain with our child for that I could be alone with David.

When I arrived in the USA, David has helped me with many things that can be accommodation and any many other things. And we started to spend time together.   
One day he have kissed me and tell me **"I want to continue our relationship"  
** I have answer to him **"No worries, i'm yours"**

We spent the night together where we discovered again our bodies and it was happiness, we don't feel guilty about doing this, because I know that David's wife has known this for a long time.

At one moment he tells me **"I love you Iker, and this for a long moment, i'm really happy that you are here"**   
**"I love you too David, and be here now with you make me happy and i don't want to leave, i know that now i'm really happy with you by your side"**

END


End file.
